This is Not High School Musical
by bushlaboo
Summary: Prompt response one-shot: Olicity prompt: high school au. oliver the big boy and felicity the good girl. Fall in love married, have kids. She breaks up a fight or something that's how they met requested by anonymous.


_**This is Not High School Musical**_

His best friend was kissing his girlfriend. The shock of it had Oliver freezing. Granted Laurel's lips devouring Tommy's was not instigated by his closest friend in the world. Laurel was the one who had stomped away from him, her green eyes wet with unshed tears and her face red from their argument about his cheating, and laid on Tommy. Oliver knew dabbling with the cheerleaders who threw themselves at the star quarterback was wrong since he had a girlfriend, one he professed to love – he did love Laurel, but the way a guy "loves" a girl he's known most of his life, cares about, and hs super attracted to – not in the starry-eyed soulmate way his little sister dreamily teased him about.

He understood he was a bad boyfriend, probably the worst, but he was a loyal and devoted friend and Tommy, his best buddy since kindergarten hadn't ended the kisses when the shock wore off, he deepened it. Pulling Laurel close into his body, so there was no space between them.

That betrayal of their friendship hurt. Instead of turning away and going off somewhere to brood and sulk, his usual modus operandi when it came to emotions he either didn't want to acknowledge or wasn't sure how to handle; he stalked over to the kissing couple, tore Tommy from Laurel and punched him square in the face.

They tussled for a few minutes, some of the party crowd around them shouting "Fight!" excitedly, while some of their teammates tried half-heartedly to pull them off of each other. Diggle managed to pull him back, but Oliver was still straining forward trying to prolong the fight while Tommy panted, hands on his knees, Laurel standing next to him looking confused, angry and hurt. Suddenly there was a petite frame between him and Tommy; just barely over five feet of curves and sunshine hair, that he was vaguely aware had been dark and streaked with purple at the beginning of the school year.

"STOP," she ordered, her voice loud her tone so sharp and reminiscent of a reprimanding teacher that everyone in the room actually listened. The only sounds were harsh breathing and the thrum of the music blaring from the living room. "If you really need to be neanderthals you can do it outside where you're not destroying others property. Now unless you want me to call the cops to breakup this shindig you'll all get back to your underage drinking, dubious flirting, and random hooking up without further damage." She had raised an eyebrow during her speech, casting a pointed look over group that had circled the fight. A few people looked properly chastised but being the ass that he was, Carter Bowen blew a raspberry and scoffed a "Whatever," before dragging the poor girl that was his date for the evening away.

The rest of the group started to disperse as the buzz of conversation started up. Diggle's grip on him loosened and his large frame stepped in front of him. He could see his friend smiling down at the girl, "Nicely done Smoak." Oliver finally placed her when Dig spoke her last name. Felicity Smoak, the genius who had skipped a few grades and was set to matriculate with their class, though there was talk she'd graduate early because MIT had offered her a full ride and a spot starting spring semester. And he only knew that because Coach Wilson bemoaned the fact that the team's tutor would be leaving them, and he'd been making the case not to let that happened before the season was over.

She beamed back at him, "You're welcome Dig, and while I appreciate the invite this is _so_ not my scene."

"Thursday after practice?" he asked.

"I'll be here with my books," she confirmed, squeezing his arm. As she walked pass she shot him glance, he saw curiosity and disapproval in her bright blue eyes, before she quickly looked away with a shake of her head.

Bothered, but not sure why, Oliver clapped Diggle on the shoulder. "Sorry about the mess, just let me know how much and I'll replace what was broken." Before Diggle could reply, he turned and exited his friend's home, leaving the party and gossip behind.

* * *

The Monday following the party he got called into the coach's office. He'd heard about the incident and wasn't pleased that his men were fighting amongst themselves. He was also unhappy that Oliver's grades had him dangerously close to being shelved. "I can't force you and Merlyn to make up and play nice, but you will be respectful of my field and leave your personal issues off of it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," he answered, his tone a little surly. The coach glared at him, hard, but made no further comment on his attitude.

"You'll also start seeing the tutor."

"Coach—" he started to object.

"Your first session is this afternoon. Being there is _not_ optional, Queen."

Oliver bit back his protest and nodded his understanding. He wasn't talking to his best friend, he no longer had a girlfriend, and now he had to deal with actual studying – with the egghead of Starling Prep. Life was just not fair.

* * *

Felicity had been appalled at his study habits, which were non-existent, and his clavier attitude towards acquiring knowledge. She had soldiered on through their Monday afternoon session and seeing that it wouldn't be nearly enough, suggested he'd join her and Dig on Thursday. Oliver figured he could half-ass it with her attention on Diggle and since that was usually date night with Laurel (as games were on Friday) he liked the thought of not having to spend his first Thursday without a girlfriend at loose ends.

It hadn't worked out the way he anticipated though. Apparently Diggle stopped needing the focused help Felicity provided a while ago, but since the team paid for her services, he kept their sessions up so she could save money. "Scholarships don't pay for everything," he remarked. They were also friends. Actual friends, with inside jokes and a quick zinger interplay that Oliver found entertaining. At least until they got down to the business of studying, with Diggle working on his own, Felicity was free to be his taskmaster.

After a frustrating hour of not getting anywhere, Felicity suggested a break and some fresh air. Though their muscles where strained from practice he and Dig agreed to walk to a nearby convenience store for some unhealthy snacks. Along the way Felicity kept chattering and would occasionally ask some ridiculous questions. It wasn't until they got back to Dig's house and they were crunching down on the sea salt and vinegar potato chips the coach would not approve of with his head back in a book that he realized what happened. Everything he'd been struggling to read through Felicity had imparted on their voyage to and from the store. The things he hadn't been grasping were now firmly lodged in his brain. He actually knew the answers to his homework assignment. Stunned, he looked up at Felicity. She blushed and graced him with a shy smile. "Good now?" she asked.

Not knowing what else to do Oliver nodded and started writing out the answers on his worksheet.

For the next month that's how he spent every Monday and Thursday, talking with Felicity, absorbing the knowledge she shared in her odd, roundabout way. Oliver wasn't sure if was the cadence in her voice or how she said things, because he started paying attention in class and while he picked things up listening to his teachers, it was never as quickly or easily done as it was when it was Felicity talking. His grades which had been a barely acceptable began to raise and their history teacher, Mr. Steele, gave him the first 'A' he ever received on a test. On the back of it he wrote: " _I'm pleased to you see you're taking your academics seriously now Mr. Queen. Like with all things effort reaps rewards."_

He had been so proud of the grade that when he spotted Felicity in the hallway he swept her up into an exuberant hug, surprising her and everyone else. She let out a laugh and patted his shoulder, "It's nice to see you Oliver but I like breathing."

He flushed slightly and dropped her gently back to the ground, "Sorry," he huffed as he shoved the now crinkled test into her hands. Felicity smoothed out the paper and upon seeing his grade bounced on her toes. "Awesome job," she said nudging him. "I knew you could do it, Oliver."

And she had, it occurred to him. Felicity had believed that he wasn't incapable of learning and somehow known or figured out that he learned in a different way. Instead of making a big deal out of it, she'd quietly gone about helping him, and gifted him with the knowledge he was in fact a reasonably intelligent human being and that gaining knowledge could be enjoyable. "Not without you," he said with all the appreciation he felt not only for her time and effort, but her friendship.

* * *

As October faded into November and the season hit the critical time of year Oliver felt the attention of the entire school on him. He had the chance to break district and state records if the team kept performing well, his teachers had begun to expected and encourage his participation in class, and he was nominated for the school's winter wonderland king and it could all end up being very awkward as Laurel was one of the nominees for queen. He'd already heard a few snide comments about her becoming a Queen one way or another. Oliver had gritted his teeth and dug his nails into his palms every time he heard it because no matter how things ended between them Laurel Lance was not that. She was an honest, genuine person with a good heart and sharp mind. Her mistake had been falling for him, because as he'd slowly come to understood, wanting a friend with benefits wasn't the same thing as wanting a real romantic entanglement.

Oliver had wanted someone to fool around with that he liked and could have a good time with when they weren't busy putting their overactive teenage hormones to good use. Laurel had wanted more, and he tried, but as his less than devoted boyfriend actions proved he wasn't up for or capable of giving her what she wanted. It was a lesson hard learnt as it cost him his friendship with Laurel, her sister Sara, and most painful of all, Tommy.

His closer friendship with Diggle, his developing one with Felicity, and the occasional time spent with various cheerleaders that expect no more than a vigorous evening of fun kept him from mourning their loss too much. But as the weather cooled into what passed for winter in Northern California and Tommy's birthday approached, Oliver found himself missing his oldest friend more and more.

His hangdog expression must have finally gotten to Felicity because she pushed his homework aside and asked him, "What's crawled up your ass?" The phrasing was crass and so unlike Felicity, and looking back on it, Oliver should have known something was bothering her as well, but he hadn't; he'd just blinked and then scowled at her. When she merely cocked her head to the side and continued to wait for him to answer he sighed his confession. "I miss Tommy."

Her face softened and she reached out to take his hand. "You've missed him for a while now," she said squeezing his hand. He nodded, confirming her statement. "Apologize to him."

"What?" he snapped, pulling his hand from hers. Oliver saw hurt flash in her eyes, but his anger at her suggestion made him dismiss it.

"Apologize, as in say you're sorry for punching him."

"He kissed _my_ girlfriend," he countered, clearly expecting Felicity to understand the guy code Tommy broke.

The exasperation on her face indicted that she didn't get it. "Your _ex_ -girlfriend kissed him in an attempt to hurt you, like you did her. Clearly it worked."

"He kissed her back," he said each word slowly and clearly through gritted teeth.

"You can't be that clueless." When he gaped at her, Felicity huffed. " _Boys_. Of course he kissed her back. The first time I saw Tommy he was mooning over Laurel and based on the conversations I've had with Sara he's been head-over-heels – though that expression doesn't really work when speaking about guy since you don't wear them – forever. You chose to date the girl your best friend had feelings for and he dealt with it without trying to destroy your face. You could have returned the favor."

Felicity's words had become a soft background buzz, similar to the sound used in the _Peanuts_ cartoons when adults spoke, as the idea that Tommy had feelings for Laurel hit him. Tommy had been the one to encourage Laurel to pal around with them. He'd also been sulky and distant a first week he and Laurel had started dating; when Oliver had come up for air long enough to notice and ask him about his mood, Tommy mentioned losing out on a girl – he never said it was Laurel – but it hadn't occurred to Oliver that it could be her. They were friends, had all been friends forever … of course that logic also applied to him and Laurel.

Dammit! How had he been so obtuse? Thinking back on it now, Oliver could easily picture the longing looks Tommy cast Laurel's way, the way he had always looked at her. He'd snaked his best friend's girl without even realizing it and Tommy had never held it against him. He'd smiled through it and never called him out on his philandering ways and had even covered for him. Though whether that was to protect him or Laurel he wasn't sure, but at this point it didn't matter. Tommy chose to be their friend even after they'd broken his heart.

"I'm an idiot," he groaned, sinking his head onto the table in front of him.

"Actually, I think Laurel's the idiot." His head snapped up at her words. He was ready to defend Laurel, but Felicity steamed rolled over him. "Oliver you were just … clueless. Laurel knew Tommy liked her, but she wanted you, which is fine. That's allowed. But the night of party she used Tommy to make a point and it cost _him_ – his oldest friend and pedestal he put her up on."

"She's not like that … how you make her sound," he said in defense of her. "Laurel's a good person."

Oliver could see Felicity shuttered into herself, the brightness that always seemed to shine out of her dimmed and his gut clenched seeing it. Knowing he caused it. She refused to meet his eyes when she spoke next. "I know. She made a mistake. We all do, but you shouldn't punish Tommy or yourself for hers."

Felicity had packed up quickly after that leaving him feeling uncertain and confused at her words and her deflated look as they spun in his head. For the next two days Oliver did what he'd always done before and brooded.

By Thursday morning he was tired of feeling miserable, so he canceled his study session with Felicity and Dig with a terse text and headed over to Tommy's after practice. He had a friend to apologize to and Oliver realized he'd be willing to beg for forgiveness if meant he could have Tommy back as his best friend again.

* * *

The following Monday Oliver was flying high. Tommy had been just as eager to make things right between them as he had; and over pizza on Thursday night they'd talked things out and fell back into their old groove as if they never missed a beat. They had both played their best game of the season the night after and two of them, along with Dig, celebrated into early Saturday morning. Thrilled to have the pair back together again, Thea had insisted on having him and Tommy all to herself on Sunday, hanging out and goofing off like they had before. At Tommy's quick acceptance it occurred to Oliver that his friend hadn't only been missing him, but also the slip of a girl who'd been like sister to him. He felt like an even bigger jerk, and told Tommy so before he headed home Sunday night.

"We're good," Tommy insisted. "No more apologizing needed from either of us." Oliver accepted that, but he knew there was one more thing he had to do, and that was to let Tommy know if he still had feelings for Laurel that he should pursue them. It had been a slightly awkward conversation and Tommy was convinced that no matter what Laurel didn't see him like that – still he was appreciative of the moral support.

It finally felt like his life was back on track, but better than it could have been if things hadn't turned out so disastrously at Diggle's party. Not only did he have Tommy back, he'd made another true friend in Dig and he was doing better in school than ever had before, and it was all thanks to Felicity.

His skin was actually tingling with excitement at the prospect of seeing her again. Besides a few glances in the halls after last Monday, he hadn't seen or spoken to her, and he missed her – her bright eyes, her sweet smile, her endearing babble. Oliver wanted to thank her for all that she had done for him and on his drive to school he'd figured out the perfect way. The winter dance.

He could go full out. Rent a limo, buy a ridiculous expense corsage, and rent a room so they could party with their friends into the night. They could make it one of those perfect high school memories that adults were always talking about, one that they could reminiscence back on when they all got together in the future for drinks or brunch or whatever thirty-year-olds did with their friends.

Oliver was so caught up in the idea of it that he didn't realize that Felicity did not return his jovial greeting with one of her own. He just pressed on and asked her to the dance. It wasn't until she said, "I can't," instead of yes that he caught onto the fact that something was wrong.

"What?" he questioned in disbelief.

"I can't go to dance with you, Oliver." She kept her voice low and again she wasn't meeting his gaze.

"Why?"

Felicity bit her lip. Her plumb, juicy lip and when in the hell did he start thinking about her lips like that? "I already agreed to go with Cooper."

"Seldon?" The incredulity in his question had her finally looking up at him, her normally cheerful eyes dark with annoyance. "Yes, with Cooper Seldon." Again, he found himself asking, "Why?'

"He asked, I said yes. That's how these things usually occur," she snapped.

Of course he knew that, but the real question is why she would say yes to Cooper Seldon – slimy AV nerd – of all people. Why wouldn't she have waited for him to ask her? "Tell him you changed your mind."

"What? No!" She sounded truly aghast at his demand.

"Felicity you can't go to the dance with Cooper," he insisted.

He watched her take a calming breath. "Oliver, _he_ asked _me_ , which means I could have said no. Obviously, I didn't. I said yes, and I said yes, because _I_ want to go to the dance with him."

The thought that Felicity liked Cooper, could _like_ -like him and perhaps even want to date him flabbergasted and infuriated Oliver. He wasn't sure what Felicity saw on his face, but she drew back from him. "How about I save you a dance?" she offered.

"Don't bother," he growled storming off.

* * *

He blown off their normal Monday study session, but his grades were up enough that coach didn't pester him about it. For the rest of the week when he caught a glimpse of her blonde hair in the hallways he made sure to look anywhere else. On Thursday when Dig asked if he was coming over after practice as had become his habit, Oliver declined and spent the evening hooking up with Isabel. There wasn't a game Friday, it was their week off before the playoffs started, and Saturday was the dance. He still didn't have a date to go with him, though Isabel had hinted with no subtlety at all that she was still looking for a date.

She wasn't the last person on earth he'd want to go with, but she was pretty close. His sour mood eased some when Tommy confided that Laurel had finally agreed to go with him. Seeing his friend so elated forced Oliver outside himself and he was grateful for the asinine conversation around last minute corsage buying because it kept his thoughts off of Felicity and what she might be doing with Cooper.

"Enough with the grumpy bear routine Ollie," Thea said breaking his brood late Friday evening.

"I'm not grumpy," he grumbled pausing his game before he tossed his xBox remote onto the couch.

"Sorry brother mine, that's not going to fly," she remarked as she curled next to him. "You're more broody then when you and Tommy were on the outs."

"I'm—"

Thea cut him off with a: "Don't say fine. You're not."

Sighing, he dropped his head backwards on the couch. He could feel the weight of his sister's hazel eyes on him. She was becoming such an adult and the change was freaking him out a bit. He missed his little Speedy who chased after him and looked at him like he hung the moon. Oliver turned his head and opened his eyes, meeting his sister's concerned gaze head on. "It's not nothing. It's just …" he trailed off.

He was Oliver Queen, golden boy of Starling Prep and he was having girl troubles. Just not girl _troubles_ , because Felicity wasn't his girl. Though thinking that caused his stomach to twist, because Felicity was his, just not like that. She was his friend. Then again so was Sara and the thought of her dating someone didn't cause his heart clench and his ire to rise.

"What? What is it Ollie?" his sister implored.

Oliver finally admitted it to himself when he confessed to his sister. "There's this girl and I screwed up."

* * *

He'd never been so grateful that the numerous business and charity events his parents forced him to attend meant that he had his very own tux always at the ready. His impatient gaze flittered over his fellow students as he searched out Felicity in the crowd. After a long and blundering conversation with his baby sister, where she'd 'oohed and aahed' over the fact that he and Felicity had been exchanging "heart-eyes" (her words) for weeks, Oliver knew what he had to do.

He had to go get his girl. And the dance provided him with the perfect opportunity to sweep Felicity off her feet and far, far away from Cooper Seldon. When he finally spotted Felicity she was in the dancing crowd, but thankfully she was in Diggle's burly arms and not Cooper's scrawny ones.

Oliver was relieved that the song they were swaying to was nearing its end. It meant he could steal Felicity away, find a quiet corner where he could apologize to her and let her know that the reason he'd been acting like a jealous idiot was, in fact, because he was jealous idiot because he was crazy about her and he wanted to be with her. Not just as friends. He wanted to be her boyfriend, and not the half-assed faithless boyfriend he'd been to Laurel, but the hopelessly devoted boyfriend she deserved.

He had his speech all worked out but upon seeing her in fancy red dress, golden hair swept up in an intricate knot and her eyes made smoky with makeup Oliver lost all ability to think and could only feel. In that moment he did the only he could, he walked right over to Felicity, swept her up in his arms and kissed her until she was just as senseless as him.

And he kept kissing her throughout the rest of their lives together. After they won State, the day she left for early admissions at MIT, the summer afternoon he joined her in Boston since she stayed on to take classes, when they moved into their very own apartment two years later, the night he got drafted second overall by their hometown football team the Starling Archers, the lazy Sunday afternoon he proposed to her in the rain, on their wedding day with Tommy and Dig standing beside him, the late night their son was born and the early morning their daughter graced them with her presence, after her promotion to Head of Applied Sciences at Queen Consolidated, over the sounds of a roaring crowd when he won the Super Bowl … after every moment that matter and some that didn't Oliver kissed Felicity, and after every kiss he couldn't wait for the next one.


End file.
